


Come January

by YourEyesHoldTheGalaxy



Series: Christmas Phan [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, not really but kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5318159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourEyesHoldTheGalaxy/pseuds/YourEyesHoldTheGalaxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Type: Fluff, Christmas<br/>Summary: It’s Christmas, Dan gets a sweater and Phil tells Dan some good news.<br/>Warnings: None. The word ho maybe?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come January

\---------------------------------  
The lights on the Christmas trees twinkled throughout the room. Phil’s festive candle stinking up the house, in the nicest way possible. The world outside the windows was cold, bitterly so, with the first of many sleet filled nights, however, in their home the world was warm. The fire crackled ever so slightly and it filled the area in a sort of holy sense of happiness. The world was soon interrupted with a loud laugh emitting through the walls. As it were, it was Phil chuckling away at Dan’s newest jumper. They’d just finished editing the second episode of Dilmas, and Dan had decided to show Phil the jumper he wants to wear in the next episode, but he knows it wouldn’t boat well if he did. The jumper in question was bright red, breaking all of Dan’s monochrome rules, and with white letters bold across his chest. The pattern held snowflakes and zig-zagged lines, seemingly nothing bad about it. That is till you read the sweater. The sweater proudly read “Santa’s Favorite Ho”, however, Dan decided to change it slightly. He had written across Santa with a felt tip marker (yes it was like fingernails on a chalkboard even though it wasn’t wood, but regardless Dan steadied through) and instead wrote Phil’s. Dan was proud of his handy work and wanted to make Phil chuckle.  
“You can’t wear that Dan!” Phil laughed out after wiping some of his laughter tears away.  
“I know but it's funny right?” Dan said chuckling as he walked over to stand in front of his boyfriend.  
“And true.” Phil stated resting his hands on Dan’s waist. The younger placed his arms around Phil’s neck, sitting down on the elder's lap. The younger rested his forehead against the blue eyed man in front of him, sighing as Phil traced up and down his sides. It was a stressful time of year, but always so when the thought of the two being separate came into play. The two would be apart for some time, mainly just a week and it stressed the pair out profusely. “I was thinking,” Phil continued after placing a light kiss to Dan’s chapped lips.  
“About how much you love me?” Dan joked lightly.  
“No.” Dan frowned at Phil’s response, jokingly of course, because of course he knew Phil loved him, it had been well over seven years. “I mean I do love you of course but that's not what I was thinking about.” Dan giggled in response, an act both of them had grown accustomed to. “Maybe this year we won’t have to be apart.” Phil said in a whisper tone. Dan sighed. No matter how much he would like that to be true, it just was never the case.  
“We both know we can’t, you want to go see your parents and mine want me there.” Dan responded rubbing his hands along Phil’s cheek bones, relishing in the heat coming off Phil’s face.  
“I’ve worked out a plan though.” Phil said hopefully. “I spoke to your mum the other day and-“ Phil got cut off by Dan’s questioning tone.  
“Why were you speaking with my mother may I ask?” Dan said leaning back looking Phil in the eyes. Phil’s eyes went wide and his face turned scarlet for a reason unbenounced to Dan.  
“I have my reasons Howell.” Phil responded playfully, hoping Dan would drop it, and thankfully he did after an eye roll from his partner. “Anyway, she said that she would be okay if we came down a little bit later than she would normally like this year. And my mum said that you could come and stay with us on the day after Christmas.” Phil said, stopping when met with Dan’s questioning gaze.  
“Why not on Christmas?” Dan asked after he noticed Phil’s confusion.  
“Well, I kinda want to just be with you this year. I know I know that’s sappy, but I do.” Phil concluded, hoping he hide the actual reason. Not that he didn’t want to be with just Dan, which he did, it just wasn’t the whole truth as to why. Alright so maybe Phil wanted a chance to see his boyfriend on Christmas Eve, when it was just the two of them and then wake Dan up Christmas morning, bouncing up and down on their bed. Maybe he wanted to give Dan his presents in peace where he was free to act accordingly to whatever the outcome was to be. Alright so maybe Phil wanted one Christmas Eve alone with his boyfriend before they went to the next level. And yes Dan was looking at him funky, knowing it wasn’t the whole truth but being happy none the less.  
“So, you’re telling me, that I get to actually have Christmas alone, with my boyfriend in our own home for the first time in ever?” Dan questioned the ebony haired man under him.  
“Yes.” Phil said before Dan leaned down and captured his lips with his own. The kiss was light and loving, just like everyone, well almost everyone, they shared.  
“So you’re okay with this than?” Phil asked, already knowing it would be.  
“Of course you Spork.” Phil giggled at the nickname he had somehow gotten along their seven plus years together. “I love you, you know that?” Dan asked clinging tighter to the other before him.  
“Something tells me I did.” Phil said gesturing to the sweater Dan still had on. They both lost themselves into a fit of giggles. Once they both had recovered, Phil captured Dan’s lips once more. “And I love you Dan.” He said in return, the brown haired boy on top of his lap smiled, feeling his heartbeat one second too fast. They soon made their way into the lounge, and cuddled up on the sofa, wrapped in the other’s arms. Phil knew this would be the first of many lone Christmas’ with Dan. As the pair got toasty under the blanket, Phil thought of what the look on Dan’s face will be when Phil pulls out that dark ring he bought last January, Phil thought of Dan as his, finally in creed. Phil thought of the way Dan wouldn’t ever take it off, knowing that come January, the world would know Phan is canon.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let this happen!


End file.
